


Suits and Secret Moments

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: T'Challa is a smart, smoothe, sophisticated, businessman. You are his employee, the woman in charge of advertising for Wakanda, Inc. He finds you attractive, and you think the same of him. But he's not entirely sure how he feels abut a relationship with an employee, and you couldn't agree more.How complicated could tings get?





	Suits and Secret Moments

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- sexual themed and mentions of casual relationships

You sit in the waiting room of the posh office. The only sounds are the sounds of people nervously ttapping their pens agaisnt their portfolios, the air conditioning whirring on and the secretary tapping away.  
Ever since you were in high school it’s been a dream of yours to work with a company that was doing such amazing work with STEM. It is one of the most technologically advanced companies in the world, and it also has brilliant outreach programs. You can remember years ago with the then CEO visited your high school. The company has been so close to your heart since then, and it’d be an honor to work for them now. Especially since the new CEO has brand new ideas, and you’re ready to see what direction the company could be going in.  
You are wearing your best interview outfit. You are neat and prim and polished and ready to go. The other applicants are nervous. You can tell, because you are as well. On The outside, you keep it calm. You’re calm, you’re cool, you’re collected.  
You’re nervous for this interview on the inside, but you know for a fact that you are qualified and you’d be an asset to the company.  
At least,that's what you’re gonna tell him during the interview.  
Your name is called and you stand, striding over to the secretary’s desk an silently admiring her kinds smile, confident eyes and beautiful curls.  
‘’Yes?’’  
‘’Have your portfolio read. At Wakanda Inc., our time is very valuable,’’ she tells the rest of the applicants before looking to you, ‘’You, you may come with me. Mr. Udaku will see you now.’’

 

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE,


End file.
